bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
C-Money
"My name is Clayton Mason, but just call me C-Money". ''-C-Money '''Clayton Buddy Stone' (a.k.a. C-Money) is the main protagonist in the stories, A Year At Bullworth for C-Money, The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money ''and ''The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money. He attends Bullworth half a year after the events of Bully ''(a year after Brian and Greg attended Bullworth), right before Christmas Break in late 2007. He was once part of the Class of 2011 till Dr. Crabblesnitch moved him up a grade. He is now part of the Class of 2010. Appearence C-Money has black hair and brown eyes. He weights 190 pounds (due to the fact that he is muscular) and he is 6 feet tall. He likes to wear blue and black undershirts with blue jeans and white sneakers. When temperatures get cold, he likes to put on a black leather jacket. When he wears his school uniform, he sometimes puts his leather jacket over his uniform (even though he isn't a Greaser). Personality C-Money is a tough fighter, he never kids around when he threatens to beat someone up. He likes muscle cars very much, his favorite is the Stallion (both normal and Diablo). For fun, C-Money likes to play video games. Other times, he goes on the internet (visits Weazel News, Youtube and Blogsnobs), watches TV (mostly ''I'm Rich), read books (like The Outsiders ''and ''Jurassic Park), listens to the radio (mostly Head Radio, V-rock and Radio X) and exercises. Even though C-Money is a tough fighter, he is very smart and knows a lot of facts about everything. He even has experience with a gun, probably from being raised by a father figure who was part of the SWAT. It is also known that he likes to hang out in clubs and drink vodka. He also has a Diablo Stallion that he got in January as a gift from his legal guardian's will. In the first trilogy, it is revealed that C-Money has a problem with holding grudges. It is possibly due to the stress of what he has to go through with school and his enemies. Background C-Money was born and raised in Carcer City, Liberty State. His father was a SWAT unit for a long time till November 19, 2003 when he was killed in a abandon tunnel that leads to the train yards (during the events of Manhunt). S o C-Money had to live with his mother for a couple of years. C-Money doesn't like his mother due to the fact that she makes his life miserble. One day, his teacher fussed him out for saying "Damn It" out loud after forgetting to work on a school project at home. Thinking of his mother at the time, he beat the teacher up and was arrested and expelled for that. Afterwards, his mother sends him to Bullworth Academy due to the fact that she's scared of C-Money killing her. It is also known that he is part Russian. It is later revealed in The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money ''that Derek Stone, his legal guardian throughout the series, is his real dad. C-Money, who didn't have the idea at the time, was mad at Derek for keeping the secret the entire time and does not want anything to do with Derek. Rap Sheet '''Note:' This is all the crimes C-Money did in Carcer City before being sent to Bullworth Academy. Grand Theft Auto':' 7 accounts Info: He stole them mostly when out of the garage. Vandalism: 40 accounts Info: Mostly happened around the Weapona Hills Residental District, where some of the rich people lived. Graffiti: 4 accounts Info: One was an insult for CCPD, two an insult for his mom, last one said "C-Money Wuz Here" on city hall. Violence: 44 accounts Info: Mostly on students in his school, sometimes pedestians plus his teacher. Other Info: Info during his enrollment in Bullworth Academy. *Best friends with Brian Davidson (enlisted in the army) and Greg Ryder, who also has a rap sheet full of different crimes. *Also best friends with Michael Diaz and Charles Cadewell, both of whom have rap sheets. *Believed to have some involvement with criminal syndicate, ruled by national most wanted criminal Max Hayes. *Possibly visits Liberty City, Carcer City, Alderney City and The Carraways during free time. Trivia *It is unknown how C-Money got his nickname in the first place. *C-Money is the second known OC to have own a car, the first being Malcolm Evans. *C-Money is the first OC to live in a city not explored in the GTA series as Carcer City is only mentioned in GTA, but was used as the main setting in Manhunt. *C-Money has met James Earl Cash (the protagonist of Manhunt) in A Year At Bullworth For C-Money, but his personality has changed since the events of the game. He also met Claude Speed (the protagonist of GTA 2 and GTA 3) in The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money, who hasn't changed his personality since the third game. This may be since GTA 2 is set in 2013 and it's 2008-09 in The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money. *C-Money is the first protagonist to have his last name changed since he found out that Derek is his real dad. *C-Money happens to be very smart and possibly could have been part of the Nerds if he wasn't such a tough fighter. He could have also been a Greaser for his knowlege and taste in cars, but declines it for unknown reasons. Category:Fanfic Boys Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters